


If These Walls Could Talk

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A tribute to the role of walls in Dean's life...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** : If these walls could talk

**Author** : missyjack

**Pairings:** Dean/Sam, John/Bobby, and Dean/various vertical structures

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** porn, humour, crack, angst 

**Warnings:** Wincest, bad jokes

**Words:** 1156

**Spoilers:** spoilerish for all of S1 and maybe S2 if I’m really psychic

**Disclaimer:** Kripke owns everything including the walls

**Summary:** A tribute to the role of walls in Dean’s life…

**Author’s Note:** A shout out here to [](http://isolde13.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://isolde13.livejournal.com/)**isolde13** , who keeps count in her recaps of how many times Dean’s Magic Inflatable Ass saves him from serious wall damage. It makes me laugh.  
  
  
 

 

A row of Crayola-colored cars races each other around the kitchen wall. There are no red or blue crayons left, and the stub of the green one has rolled under the fridge. Dean rubbs his snotty nose, leaving a rainbow smudge across his face. Mary smiles, and wonders whether the child she was carrying could possibly bring her as much joy as this one.

 

The walls in his house burn down when Dean is five. The newspaper reads: _Mother of two dies in house fire. There were no suspicious circumstances._

 

John schools Dean in how to use a gun and how to protect his brother. _“Shoot first, ask questions later and always keep your back to the wall son.”_ The first time Dean shots a load of rocksalt at what may have been a poltergeist but which was actually some hideous macrame wall-hanging, his back is hard against the wall. It is even harder up against the wall after the kick-back drives his shoulder into the bricks, meaning he has to pee holding his dick with his left hand for a week.

 

Speaking of peeing, it is a matter of pride for Dean that even after Sammy gets taller than him, which the little prick does by the time he is fourteen, Dean can still piss higher up any wall. The fact that Dean continues to insist on having this competition is a matter of annoyance to his younger brother, who would rather you called him Sam by the way. Walls across the United States bear the yellow graffiti of this sibling rivalry.

 

Dean has his first solo kill when he is fifteen. He and John are hunting a pack of hell houndodoodles (demon dogs fiendishly crossed with poodles – they are evil, smart and don’t shed) when John slips on a houndodoodle turd. Three slathering dogs descend on him, but Dean saves his ass by firing his bow in quick and accurate succession. There are no walls present at the time. However back at the motel Dean leans against the sea-green tiles of the bathroom wall. Heart racing, breath quick, he is high from the kill and his father’s hug of congratulations and _“good work son.”_ His fist wraps around his cock and he pumps himself as he relives the flight of each arrow, and the way cool anger replaced fear as years of training paid off. 

 

Dean gets Sam drunk for the first time behind the cemetery wall out the back of Pastor Jim’s church. Dean has swiped some of John’s stash of booze, which John hides under the gun case in the trunk of the Impala. Sam drinks because Dean is drinking and well Dean is, like, cool. And Dean drinks because he wishes his Dad didn’t. They lean against the wall in the afternoon sun, and pretend they like the taste of cheap bourbon more than they do. _“So, you been jerking off much?”_ Dean asks his brother. Sam snorts a mouthful of Wild Quail through his nostrils. _“C’mon,”_ says Dean, _“You’re thirteen and Dad’s not going to talk to you about these things. Not unless there’s a demon or like that can be killed by masturbating_ ”. Sam laughs and says, _“What, do you think I’m doing it wrong?”_ _“Don’t know, maybe you should give me a demo”._ And that’s how they end up standing close, shoulders against the wall, each pulling on his brother’s cock until they come. Then they wipe their hands on the grass and drink a bit more.

 

When Sam goes away to Stanford, a wall springs up between him and Dean. Each brother blames the other for building it. The wall is erected without a planning permit. Witnesses report seeing John Winchester in the general area of the construction site.

 

Dean rests up against the wall of Bobby’s shed, his eye against a knothole. Bobby built the shed and therefore the wall, which knows most of what goes on around here including what really happened to that bull mastiff of Bobby’s called Lewinksy (John Winchester back over it in the Impala). Dean watches his father fuck Bobby with a thick dick not unlike the one now hard in his hand. Dean pulls his cock in rhythm with his father’s thrusts. He comes, leaving a wet trail under the knothole, not when John pulls out of Bobby’s ass and spurts along his back but when he takes Bobby’s bearded chin in his hand and leans in for a kiss. 

 

Dean’s face presses into the wall as if they are slow dancing. Sam and Dean are in an alley outside a bar in the sort of town Dean likes to describe as Buttfuck USA. This is rather appropriate, as Sam currently has his dick buried up to his balls in his brother’s ass. Dean offers constructive criticism in the form of “oh God, Sammy, harder, please, yes, more Sammy”. The wall doesn’t contribute any feedback, but doesn’t seem displeased by its role. Sam pulls out and pushes Dean to his knees. “It’s not Sammy, it’s Sam” he says as he comes over Dean’s face.

 

Sam slams Dean into the wall of the cabin. _“Don’t you say that, not you. Not after all this, don’t you say that”_ Sam’s face is so full of rage and pain he barely looks like Sam. In a piece of ironic foreshadowing, Dean thinks it’s almost like the Demon has possessed Sam, the way its possessed Dad for years. _“Look, the three of us, that’s all we have; it’s all I have. Sometimes I feel like I’m barely holding it together man. Without you and Dad…”_ Sam seems to snap out of it. He pats Dean absently and walks off, focusing on their missing father. Dean is left, as he often is, alone with his pain and only a wall for support.

 

A thing beyond evil inhabits the body of John Winchester. Demonic power hurls Sam and Dean to opposing walls. The walls want no part of this, but are unable to move. They might be made of wood, but they don’t have hearts of stone and they feel the pain of the men pinned against them. 

Anguish and heartache seep into the walls, and then blood."Dad, don't you let him kill me!" Some stains can never be removed. 

  
A demon, a shtriga and a poltergeist walk into a bar. They have a few drinks and talk about the times they slammed Dean Winchester into a wall. If walls could talk they’d like to buy you a drink and tell you a few stories about their relationship with Dean Winchester.

 


End file.
